Polka Dots
by AlicexFan
Summary: Nessie wears a dress with polka dots..and that changes everything between her and Jacob. She has a crush on him, but does she like the change?


Nessie's POV

I grabbed my pants and pulled them on. While I was searching through my drawers for a shirt, Auntie Alice pranced in. I shrieked, and my hands clamped over my chest. "Gosh! Alice!" I moaned. "Trying to get dressed here." I took one hand off my chest and motioned around the room with my arm.

Alice rolled her eyes. She was already dressed. Her outfit was an intricately designed tan dress, a brown sweater, and brown ballet flats. You could always count on Alice to be the fashion queen.

''I wanted to help you." Alice muttered, ''You are the only one who'll let me." Go figure. She eyed me. "What?" I asked her. "Jeans." she replied, "You're wearing _jeans?_" she exclaimed. She lightly bumped me out of the way and rummaged through my dresser. She found nothing, and walked over to my closet.

_Oh no. That's where my.. _"Dresses!" she hollered. She walked out of the closet triumphantly, holding a dress she had given me for my birthday last year. I stared at the bright colors.

"Pants. Off." she demanded. Her cold hands set to work, putting the dress on me. In a whirl, I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror.

"_Al_-ice.." I moaned. Staring back at me was a girl who looked to be about 15. Her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown, her hair a bronze color. It fell in ringlets just past her shoulders. But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the dress. It went just below my knees, was white, had tanktop straps, and was polka-dotted. The colors of the polka dots varied. _This would attract a lot of attention. Uh oh. Not a good thing. Nope. _

Alice squealed. She started singing a song about shoes and ran into my closet. In a breeze, she was back with white ballet flats. Like hers, but white. I rolled my eyes and put them on.

"Uh..Alice?" I asked when she put sunglasses on my face. "Yes?" she replied, her face contorting and twisting while she fiddled around with my hair. "I hope you know that..it's not sunny.." I looked out the window at the sheeting rain. She muttered something, and ripped the sunglasses from my face with a sour expression.

"Sweaters!" she exclaimed, her face becoming dominated by a wide smile. She ran back into my closet, and emerged with crocheted sky blue sweater. She pulled it on me and grinned. Ugh, that grin scared me. I refused to look in the mirror, to Alice's dismay. She pouted and led me out into the living room.

''Oh, don't you look nice, Ness,'' Dad said, winking at Alice. I blushed. Definetly, I inherited that from my mother. When she was human, her face turned red at every compliment she ever got. Dad was sitting on the couch. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Wow, you do look good," Esme called from the hallway. I guess she got a peek at me when I was coming down.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Dad replied, "She's down at Charlie's real quick. He needed some help with something.''

''She'd better be here in time for school.'' Emmett waved a knife--from who know's where--and grinned. ''Emmett, you're a dork," Jasper said, Alice hopping into his lap. "Let's not fight!" Carlisle called from in his room. He must be listening. Alice pecked Jasper on the cheek and smiled. "Lovey dovey...kiss kiss kiss kiss," Emmett said in a childish voice. "At least Alice and I don't have sex everyday," Jasper retorted. "Nessie's in there, am I correct?!" Carlisle was starting to get mad. Emmett's grin vanished. "You've crossed the line, brotha," he said, his eyes narrowing at Jasper. Good thing Rosalie was still hunting, if she heard that, she'd blow up.

Speaking of Rosalie, I asked, "When's Rose coming back?" Dad's eyes narrowed, as if squinting to see something. "Uh, she was supposed to be back yesterday night..but she came across a huge hunting ground, filled with prey, and couldn't help herself.'' "She'll be back in half an hour," Alice added, smiling at Jasper again. "Oh, okay," I said. My family's talents were really helpful.

Just then, Mom walked through the door. "Hey, guys. Sorry about th--." Her words were interrupted. "Nessie! Wow! Alice, how'd you get her to wear this?" Alice grinned at me; my eyes narrowed at her.

Emmett stalked out of the room. "I'm getting the remote!" he called. I wondered why the remote wasn't in the living room. Dad must have read Emmett's mind; he looked around, a strange look on his face.

Mom sat next to Dad. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. I almost sighed. Jake's imprint on me didn't do anything. He doesn't _love_ me. Well, he does, but not romantically. We both live forever at the same age, we'd be great for each other. I'm only a year younger than him, why couldn't he make his move? ..And in all honesty, I was starting to develop a crush on him.


End file.
